Because no therapies exist that are proven to protect kidney from ischemic injury, management currently includes supporting the patient until such time as the kidney is able to heal itself. Management strategies include the use of diuretics to regulate volume status, phosphorous binders and, when needed, dialysis. Of note, none of these therapies alter the natural history of the kidney repair process, and some evidence suggests that diuretics and dialysis might even worsen kidney damage. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for practical methods to protect subjects who are scheduled to incur, are at risk for incurring, or who have already incurred, ischemia and/or events related thereto.